Automated mainframe and desk-top analytical apparatus are repletely known in the field of clinical chemistry, including those manufactured, for example, by Abbott Laboratories, Ltd., and Ortho Clinical Diagnostics, Inc, among others. Each of these apparatus commonly include at least one metering system which is used to aspirate a quantity of a fluid sample, such as patient fluid, reagent, or calibration and/or wash fluids into a proboscis through a pumping mechanism from a fluid supply for subsequent dispense onto a slide element in the case of so-called dry-chemistry systems or into a reaction well or cuvette in the case of “wet” chemistry systems for subsequent analysis.
In either instance (e.g., wet or dry chemistry analytical system) and for literally any test which is required using such apparatus, it is imperative to have a correct volume of fluid delivered to the reaction vessel. There are various known techniques for ascertaining whether a sufficient fluid volume has been delivered, but these techniques are empirical and any insufficiencies are not realized until additional testing has been conducted. To date, there has been no technique demonstrated to dynamically ascertain fluid volumes.